The Fateful Kiss
by snowish
Summary: My name is Lucy, not Briar Rose. And the witch did not just cast a spell because of a forgotten invitation. Should I even MENTION the singing voice?


**The Fateful Sleep**

Summary: My name is Lucy, not Briar Rose. And the witch did not just cast a spellbecause of a forgotten invitation. And I did not fall in love at first sight. Should I evenMENTION the singing voice? (Corny Title I know...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sleeping Beauty, Aurora, Rose, etc. I don't own the main storyof Sleeping Beauty.

**A/N– Hey everyone this is my first fanfic, and I'll accept all of your reviews, just be ****nice PLEASE. No MAD flames, some are appreciated if they show corrections ****though. Enjoy! (Also I WANTED to have this in seperated chapters, so if you want you can pretend that it is seperated.)**

**Introduction**

Lucy

You have heard of me. Of course you have. I have always been portrayed as a sissy who likes to sing with a beautiful opera voice. I have no such voice, nor do I have that love story of - oh, I don't know- falling in love with someone's voice and the way that they DANCE. Those are all branched off of the truth. They embroidered the truth. The farther spread the story got, the less it made sense. Actually, the whole story of Sleeping Beauty that you have heard of (well, except for that sleeping part) is a fraud.

It's my story, and I am here to correct it.

To begin, I would like to say that my name is Lucy. Not Rose, not Aurora, not any of those things. My mother liked plainer names, as her own was Henrietta Juliette Roma Rosetta. It is quite the mouthful. She wanted to give me a low-key name, so I became Princess Lucy Aurelia Roma. She did keep part of her own name, but she did not want me to suffer the name Henrietta. I am so glad she thought that.

But surely you have heard of my christening. It's just all twisted up, wrongly told. You see, yes, I was cursed.

Those old story makers got the story twisted up. That spindle, needle, what have you, was my savior. You will see, as the truth unfolds.

My mother was a good woman. She told the truth, spoke politely, never stained her clothes, always sewed to perfection. She was wonderful at all she dabbled in. She could keep things running smoothly. All the servants adored her, she treated them so well. She could have charmed a poisonous snake, if she wanted to. She was a charmer, that was for sure. Yet she could gallop on a horse and knew how to use a bow and arrow. She was steadfast to Father. My father saw not only the charm, but the truth, the warmth, the light in her eyes. She made an ideal wife, he could see. They met, and about two months later, Mother traipsed down the aisle to marry my father. As many people as possible were invited, and there was a horde of happy citizens waiting outside the church, to wish the new couple their best.

All was well.

Five years later, the kingdom began to despair. A child was to be expected. I was to be expected. The nobles were becoming a bit pushy, even.

But time went on. And on. And on. So much time that the kingdom lost hope. Everyone lost hope. A day later, after hope was lost, my mother announced that she was pregnant. The kingdom was filled with mirth as the word spread.

My mother had that "motherly glow" as some would call it during the time she was pregnant. She was treated delicately for those nine months, only allowed to leave her bedside for necessities. She would hold her belly, and tell her unborn child to be strong. She had a dream, exactly one month before I was born, that something terrible would happen when to me when I was an infant. She awoke in tears, and shaking, making her promise herself that she would be careful.

When I was born, I was healthy, bright, and beautiful, and Mother collapsed in relief (and probably lethargy- she HAD just gone through childbirth, after all).

I had blonde curls, wispy as a day-old, eyes the colors of a sapphire, and pink skin. I also had a light in my eyes, when I made my appearance early in the morning of that lovely spring day. Mother said that the "whole room sighed at my beauty." They just knew that I would be like my mother, just perfect, and live a good, long life, surrounded by all things of beauty. Those were the nobles though. They expect to be served on, waited for, carried around, do nothing for themselves except sew meaningless pieces of cloth that they put in a chest and never think of twice again or kill a fox because it's there to kill. Some are flaky as a freshly-made warm croissant. No, make that twelve flaky croissants. The main word in that sentence is "flaky." In case you didn't notice. These are just some, of course. Some are all right.

Anyway, I got sidetracked on my rant about certain nobles I have come near and encountered.

That first month, according to Mother, was just wonderful. I was full of life, and content. The invitations for my christening were sent out. This may have been Mother's downfall.

Yes, a witch cursed me, but she did not wear all black. Nor was she always evil. I do not think. She was a very extremely distant cousin of an aunt of another cousin, just known as a cousin. She was stepped on, looked over and through. She had some magical abilities, everyone would quite soon find out.

At my christening, the people were cooing at me. I was one month old, and a beautiful sunlight spot in my "parents once meaningless life." Apparently I gave them reason to live. All of this according to one of my gossipy maids who was at my christening.

My parents were seated in their thrones, straight and true, as always. They do the right things.

I was in my cradle under the watchful eyes of my loving nurse, Sarah. She would tell me some stories at bedtime, and she would twist my curse into a happy ending.

This is the actual version, courtesy of Sarah:

The day was bright, and there were four fairies at the christening, as there are always fairies at royal christenings to give gifts. The first three gave me flawless skin, wisdom, and loyalty.

The last fairy stepped forward about to bestow her gift, when a swirl went through the room, freezing all the people there. That is, everyone except for my parents, the faeries, Sarah, and me.

When the swirl of icy blue went away, the people were still frozen in place. Then, another small tornado came into the room, not freezing anyone,but coming to a stop in front of my parents. A person appeared. They looked entirely normal. She was dressed as a noble. She threw a smirk at my parents.

"Your Majesties. I too come with a gift for your child." She swept across the room and took me up, holding me at arm's length. "Little Princess, you are a beauty. Lovely asa flower. But all flowers must die."

My parents were rooted to their chairs, horrified.

"Too bad. But you would die at some point. Why not sooner?" She said this in a carefree manner. Like she was inviting my parents to her manor for supper.

"Lilica, you will die at the age of sixteen, by your first kiss. But to make up for that, all the people in you palace will be turned to statues exactly one week after you die. Your palace will be forgotten." She smirked again.

" Maybe now you will remember me. I was forgotten at the age of sixteen and she shall too!" With this she dropped me and disappeared. Lucy ran and flung herself to catch me.

Mother's eyes sparked with recognition. "Was that- was that Cousin Louisa?"

The last fairy quietly stepped forward. "Your Majesties," she said demurely, "I have yet to bestow my gift to the Princess."

She took me from my crib, and smiled down at me. She held me close, and said, "Dear child, you will not die. Only the deepest sleep from your first kiss. It may be your true love, it may not. But you will awaken with a cut by something sharp. Not everyone will forget of this palace. A chosen few will remember, and the story will spread. I cannot change the rest Her power is strong. But the princess's heart is stronger."

this point, some of the courtiers were stirring from their frozen state. They had no idea.

Mother swooned, and fainted.

Then the courtiers were warned, and the christening was over.

But the curse stayed on.

As I grew up, my mother protected me from boys. Basically, I was a forced hermit. She made me only go to certain parts of the castle. And when Father suggested that she was being just a wee bit overprotective, seeing as I was to kiss a boy at the age of sixteen, not four, she just told him to "Hush up, now. I just have her best interests at heart." She introduced me to things a "proper young lady should know how to do" including sewing, painting, and ettiquite skills. I grew to have a hatred toward painting as I was forced to do it so much.

At least Father understood my feelings, and they had this almost planned out arggument.

They had this quarrel often, I remember. After that quip of Mother's, Father would say, "But Henrietta, she will be a hermit!"

"Exactly." She would say this haughtily. She was just willing to go that far to "protect me."

"Henrietta, people are beginning to talk of Lucy. They say that they never see the darling girl. She has twelve more years until the-the-um unfortunate event occurs. She could at least go out of doors."

"Nonsense." Mother was stubborn as frozen beeswax.

"She needs to know what to do and what not to do. If she did not know what to do, she could become more likely to do exactly that!"

Mother always wavered there but stood firm, until I was ten.

Then, after a similar argument and several nobles chiming in, I was granted my freedom. To this feat I owe my father, who really looked for my best interests.

The very minute after I was allowed outside, I raced through the door, throughout the palace to the door I wanted to exit the palace. It was the kitchen door I had longingly looked out. I looked around, and then, raced out the door.

I was greeted with so many new things, so many new smells, fragrant in their own way. There was one that conquered all though, which I assumed was the earth itself. It was so wonderful. I was delirious.

I walked through the kitchen garden, amazed. Everything was new. I felt like a new born babe just brought into the world, seeing the new world.

I was so amazed that I didn't realize I ran smack into someone.

"Oh!" I cried out in surprise.

Then I saw exactly whom I had run into.

I saw a boy for the first time close up. He had short dark hair, and I saw green eyes the color of a trees leaves, rich and full of green color.

"I-I-I'm sorry," I said, retreating to the plants, nameless but full of wonder.

"Oh, no. It is all my fault. I'm clumsy." He smiled, and I saw his face light up. And then I knew I wanted to know him.

"No, no, I was caught up. I have never been out here before," looking around again, soaking it all in.

His green, green eyes lit up in surprise. "Really? I go here nearly every day."

"Really. My mother has locked me up to protect me from-from-oh, never mind."

He gave a start. "Are you the princess?"

I wanted to not be me for just one day. Just one day without being reminded that boys cause nothing but trouble, and not to come in contact with them. They're bad, they're bad, they're bad has been drilled into my head. I did not believe her though.

"Uh-Uh-uh-no!" I hope that I wasn't too obvious.

"Are you positive?" He was clever.

"Of course I am!" I wanted one person to not know that I was going to fall unconscious at the age of sixteen. Surely he did though.

"My mother-it's just-" I am oh so clever.

"LUCY!"

Oh no. Mother.

I looked sorrowfully at- what was his name?

Oh, well. I'd never see him again.

"Good bye, Princess," he said stiffly.

"Oh, and by the way my name is Nicholas."

Nicholas. A lovely name. I knew he'd haunt my dreams then.

Nicholas. Nicholas. The name echoed through my head, so lovely.

Mother clamped her arm around my small wrist, muttering under her breath. She was mad. I just tried to make a friend. What is so bad? She took me back indoors and rushed me to the parlor where Father was sitting. "I give her one hour outside, and what does she do? She goes and was talking to a _boy !_" She began to mutter under her breath again.

I said innocently," I was just trying to make a friend."

Father took my side. "Henrietta, you are being much too harsh on her. She is trying to overcome this giant wall, to make a friend. Do I need to tell you what this giant wall is?"

Mother turned the shade of a tomato, and said,"Phillipe, I am trying to protect her."

"You are smothering the poor girl!" Mother left the room in a huff. "Good day, Phillipe!" I sank down onto the plush ottoman and stared into silence, trying not to cry.

I was forced into my room for a week. Cooped up, I was angry at Mother, overprotective as ever.

After that I was taken out on supervised trips to the garden. But every now and again, I did see Nicholas, with the beautiful green eyes.

And so things went for the next few years, until I was fourteen. Mother forced me from people my own age, Father defended me. Life passed me by. I lived for those moments whenever I saw Nicholas. He had grown much taller than when he was ten. And when I saw him, I got this giant twist in my stomach, although it did not hurt. I quite liked it. I could not completely get him out of my head. He would disappear whenever I was enjoying the rose garden, and then bam, here he was again. Mother began slowly tightening her grip around me again. It was said that I was growing prettier with each passing day. She did not want the men flocking to me, the way other mothers thrived on their beautiful daughters, hoping for a marriage.

When I turned fourteen, Mother threw me a party. She invited a few guests just a family party. But there were servants there. Mother's grip over me grew tight when she saw that there was a boy servant about my age there.

Nicholas.

My stomach tightened again, inside of the hideous tangerine dress that was so tight and puffy I felt like I was suffocating inside it. _'Help me_,' I thought. _'My mother is trying to suffocate me in a horrid dress. And tighten her already tight grip over me. I will never marry. I will always sleep, nothing __more, nothing less.' _I quietly glanced in his direction, then looked away when he looked. I looked "interested" in what some person was saying. I glanced again, and caught his eye. He smiled.

I smiled back.

Later that day, I was walking back to my room to change into something in which I was not going to suffocate in, when I heard a voice say, "You loathe that dress." As I turned around I said, "Inevitably."

Oh, my. Stomach twist. Nicholas.

"Hello, Your Highness. I thought you might like this." He held out my favorite bracelet. "It fell off during that nightmare of a party."

"Oh, yes! I haven't even missed it. Thank you," I smiled. Stomach twist, stomach twist. Even bigger twist. He smiled.

"I have a few questions to ask you," he said with a bit of uncertainty.

"Sh. We will meet in the mauve parlor in twenty minutes. I must get out of this suffocating contraption." I was being witty !

"Yes, yes, good."

When I finally got that horrid contraption of a dress off and got a comfortable dress on, we met.

"So is your life always like that? With all the finery, and flowery wordings?" he asked.

"Well yes. I suppose. I don't get nearly enough time to myself." Mother keeps me busy.

"Do you have any friends?"

"No, no, all the nobles despise me, and I have been kept locked up enough to ensure that I make no friends. I hate it, I hate it all. I just wish to be free."

"That must be hard, your mother sheltering you."

"Sheltering me is an easy way of putting it. She calls it protecting, but that spell has taken hold of me, it will happen; it cannot be prevented. Why try blocking its way? It will only try harder." He looked thoughtful. "I hadn't thought of it that way. The servants like you well enough. They are all anxiously waiting for your time to come."

As we continued to talk, I knew what had been missing in my childhood: a true friend.

The next year was a flurry of parties (with no person my own age, of course), boring lessons, and meetings with Nicholas that helped me through it all. He knew so many things. He taught me names of plants, and we exchanged stories of our childhood. I told him how I was sheltered, protected, and locked up, miserable, and he told me how he mostly spent his time outside, where I had only dreamed of going. The stomach twists continued, getting more and more powerful, if anything. I realized how some of the young servant girls were trying to flirt, rather unsuccessfully, I might add, with him. It was quite funny, as he didn't even know that they were trying to get his attention.

He loved the horses, and I grew to love them, being deprived of them earlier in life. They always listened to you, looking at you with their big eyes and snorting as if they understand.

I knew I was slightly attracted to Nicholas. But I did not know just how much I was until one night.

I was fifteen and eight months years old, and awoke suddenly in the night. I had afeeling swelling in my heart that I did not yet know. I thought, 'Is this love?' I knew love was something to be felt by your heart, your soul, and your mind. Was this it? I fell back asleep, to have a dreamless night.

When I awoke, I knew what my heart said.

I was in love with Nicholas. Also, I wanted to kiss him. As soon as I thought about it, a wave of longing washed over me, from my head to my toes. It filled me with hundreds of dreams, thousands of wishes, and millions of what-ifs. But I knew that they could not happen. If they did I would sleep.

_I must prevent it. I must_. I thought this right before my eyelids fell and I slept again, in disbelief of what I had experienced.

I could not tell Mother about this.

And then came my last day of being fifteen. I awoke, dressed, and opened the door to find a maid that said," Princess, the Queen said to stay in your room. Your meals will be brought to you. Just do not leave your room until the Queen gives you permission." I nodded and went back into my room, wondering what to do.

Nothing. There was nothing to do. My intentions had been to see Nicholas in the afternoon, tell him of my affections, and then continue right to the ball. My farewell ball, although I was not leaving. I was staying, and for a long time at that. Ah, well.

Mother entered my room briskly two hours later . My eyes were practically glazed over with boredom. She noticed me and said, "Have you nothing better to do?" I looked up at her in surprise. She usually did not sound that harsh.

Her face softened. "I'm sorry, love, I am just so nervous. You're my only daughter and you only have a few hours left. I just don't want you to leave. I don't know what will happen. Will I fall asleep as well? Will everyone lives continue? When you wake up, will you be in another time? Another century? I just don't know." She looked down at the floor and traced a pattern with her slippered foot. I saw a tear drop. "This may be the one part of my life that I am not sure of."

"Oh, Mother, it won't be that bad. Even if you don't fall asleep, you can still see me. You can still hold my hand. I love you, Mother. I'm not leaving. I'm staying for a long time." We embraced for a long time. Suddenly I knew why she had always been so overprotective. She did not want me to go. She just wanted me to be happy in a twisted round about way. She loved me that much.

"Mother, I have something to confess to you."

Her eyes clouded. "What, Lucy?"

"I think- I think that I-I am in love."

"But how? I protected you so much!"

"I met him when I went outside for the first time. Nicholas."

Mother looked crestfallen. "Oh, no, darling. You didn't fall in love. You cannot. He will try to kiss you, and then you would break his heart. And mine as well."

"Oh, I'm sure that won't happen, Mother. He doesn't love me."

Mother's pride sparked up at that. "And why shouldn't he? You are a beautiful girl. Louisa could-do something to him."

Pinpricks of anger struck through me. "You mean, you don't suppose she could- place a spell on him?" Mother shook her head. "More like enchant him. Just watch out for him. As a matter of fact, watch out for any men with glazed eyes. Or just men, none in particular." Mother laughed, a real, true, not put on laugh. It took away her worry wrinkles and made her look instantly beautiful. She put her motherly face back on. "Okay, Lucy, I am glad you shared that with me. Now go change into your evening dress. The ball is in two hours."

I looked in amazement. We had spent most of the afternoon talking. The sun was setting in the beautiful sky, various beautiful colors wavering, then changing. I shook my head to clear it, then went to my wardrobe, to my beautiful dress.

This one I actually liked. It was a foamy sea green with gold trim. It was quite simple, but had gold layers of petticoat peeking through, and edges of lace. When I put it on, it made my hair look like the sun. My eyes sparkled, and the gold flecks in them shimmered through, like the sun reflecting off the sea. I just wore my hair down, but with a small bit of it pulled back with yellow rose vines (no thorns) woven through it.

I looked wondrous. Like a fairy of sorts. My eyes were nearly the same color of the dress. I wore a simple golden chain with a small charm on it. The charm was one Mother had given me on a past birthday, like the sun.

The gold made me look passionate. I myself had described the sort of dress I wanted, for I would be in it for a while. This was exactly what I asked for.

For once, things were the way I wanted them to be. Then I remembered what else Cousin Louisa had said. My people would turn to statues. Was that true? They would be with me when I woke then? I hoped so. There would be all the people I knew with me. Good.I was not alone then.

I was outside of the ballroom, waiting to be introduced. I was telling myself how to breathe. In and out. Inhale, exhale.

The door was opened and I was ushered in. There was a long staircase, winding and empty. They were waiting for me. So many eyes, quick to judge, scrutinize, and criticize.

There was silence as I stood at the top of the stairs, my hand lightly on the railing. "Her Highness Princess Lucy Aurelia Roma of Tianta." I slowly began to put one foot in front of the other, going down that long flight of stairs. There were so many pairs of eyes watching me.

I let out a sigh of relief when I reached the bottom. People began to mill around again. Some of them came to wish me well. As I smiled at them, I thought about how many of these people would be statues less than two weeks from now, if the spell went as planned. A scary thought.

Later on, I had waltzed and falsely smiled so much I was annoying myself. Almost.

So many young nobles had chatted with me. Luckily, none of the men had tried to kiss me. I could just only guess how long my luck would last.Once a suitor came up from behind me. He looked like he was wanting to practically bite my ear off. I quietly wondered if this was Louisa's doing. She was very mad at my mother.

She was very mad at my mother.

She was very mad at my MOTHER.

She was not mad at me. I just came in handy. I was the most precious thing to my mother, and Louisa wanted to destroy me. It had nothing to do with me. I wondered exactly what had happened to make her so mad. Why was she so mad? Mother had surely never done anything wrong in her entire life. This aroused my curiosity.

_What had Mother done?_

And so the ball loomed on, the promise of my curse bouncing off the walls, leaving a faint echo. Still no man had tried to kiss me, but I knew this was what Louisa wanted me to think. She wanted to lull me into a false sense of security. Because of that, I was on my toes the entire evening. Mother's eyes were constantly scrutinizing anyone who came close to me as well. I was well protected.

Even though the party was in my honor, I felt out of place. I just wanted some fresh air. I wanted to go out on the balcony. But I had to go up to Mother and ask her if I could go outside. She hesitated, then consented. I suppose she had accepted that there was no way she could stop anything.

I practically ran in those slippers across the ballroom to the empty balcony. I almost collapsed on the railing, which I leaned on, ready to cry. My heart was crying out to be heard. But I could not cry on the balcony, because someone might see me. I flung myself, red-faced and not expecting anyone to see me, down the flight of stairs and sank onto a well concealed bench, put my head in my hands, and wept. '_He must never know how I feel. I would only break his heart. I will not tell him.' _

After all my tears were gone, I lifted my face up, and concentrated on breathing. If I could breathe, everything would be all right. I would just sit here until some random, Louisa-sent boy came up and met my lips with his. Of course everything would be fine. I would never see Nicholas again, he would find a deserving wife, marry, and have a wonderful, prosperous family. He would never think of me twice. I would just be an old, dusty memory of a friend he used to have. Nothing more, nothing less. I began to dream about his family, thinking of what everyone's lives would be like without me interfering. I knew that everyone would just put me into a small space at the back of their minds, dusty and forgotten.

Like Louisa herself.

This is why she did this to Mother. To show her what... what did happen? I suppose it was just for revenge. But how could I be sure?

"Lucy?"

I lifted my tear-stained face up. Oh, no.

It was Nicholas.

"Nicholas? What are you doing here?" I thought I would be hidden from anyone here. This place suited me. It was small, and directly under the balcony, so it was shaded.

"I came to see of you were asleep yet." Even then, in my final hours before my fate, he could make me laugh, for the first time since before the ball. It was strange to laugh.

"Come. Sit. I could use a friend right about now." I was unsure of what would happen.

"So do you know who is going to kiss you? I'm just wondering. Do you have just only one person who could kiss you?"

"Well, no. It just has to be a kiss. Anyone's kiss. I just hope it will be a good one." He laughed, a beautiful sound to my lonely ears. I didn't know how long I had been sitting out here.

"Do you know what hour it is?" I wanted to know just how much time was left.

"I think it's almost twelve." I'd been sitting out here two hours.

"Well, I'm going to be not exactly here in a while. " I paused, unsure of myself. I decided. It's time. I need to tell him. "And Nicholas?"

"What?"

"I have something to confess." I took a deep breath. "I think-I think I have been in love with you since I was fourteen. And I don't know what is going to happen when I wake up. Will the statue part come true? Will you, and Mother, and Father still be here? Or will it all be strangers? I don't want to fall asleep from a stranger's kiss, and wake up to strangers. It's just- I don't know. I've always been so unsure of what is ahead for me. I just wish I had told you all this sooner. Although I didn't know for sure until just recently myself."

Nicholas looked at me. He blinked, "So you're saying that you've been in love with me since we were fourteen?"

"Yes. That's it."

He smiled." Good. Because now I can kiss you and not some stranger."

I smiled as well. I was at peace now. "I'd like that."

We both stood up, and we listened. There was not a person around.

"But Nicholas? Make sure that my mother does not know it is you that kissed me. Promise me. And promise me that if the spell affects only me, that Mother looks after herself. She will fall to pieces." "I promise."

Then we stood closer, and took each other's hands. As I looked into Nicholas's green eyes, I felt an inner calm. I was ready.

As he came closer though, I stopped him for one second. "I want you to leave before the week is up. I want you to live a life, but remember me, and love me. Perhaps you can break the spell. Just please don't become a statue. Leave if you love me." He nodded at me, and smiled. "Again, I promise."

He gathered me up in his arms, and we kissed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Though kissing caused an end for me, I discovered that kissing itself is nice. Especially if it's with the person you love. As we kissed, I felt wonderful. For the first time, I was not thinking about my curse. Nicholas had my full attention. I felt only us. I forgot everything else. I was sure that it was him I loved. And then I heard the clock strike twelve.

It tore us apart, like an earthquake. I was quietly becoming more and more lethargic.

'_Sleep. Sleep will fix everything.'_ This very convincing voice inside of me said. I felt pinpricks all over my body, making my body become numb. I could no longer feel things very well, or think straight. All I could think was,_ 'I hope everyone does become statues so that they are here.' _

I dimly felt Nicholas's arms around me. He was holding me, cradling me.

"Nicholas," I said quietly. "Nicholas, I love you." I was so, so tired. I just needed to sleep. Sleep would fix everything. I could do anything in sleep. I would just dream.

My eyes closed quietly, and my last sight was Nicholas's green eyes, clouded with concern. Then, I felt myself become entirely numb and limp, but I was still conscious. Was this the sleep? I could still hear everything, but I could not see, talk, or feel. I was only dimly aware.

I heard Nicholas. "Lucy. Lucy?" I could not respond though. My heart flew out to his. I wanted to kiss him again so badly. But I could not move. Then I heard him move, though I could not feel it. He was leaving me! Well, at least he kept his promise. I heard him move me so that I was lying on the bench. I just wish to be with him. I heard him walk away. I wish I could cry. Could I? Probably not?

And so I lay in this state of not quite asleepness for a few hours. I was sure it was the next day, sometime in the morning. I heard some people rustling around in the bushes. They must have been a search party, because I heard them come near me, and fall silent. Then I heard one of them say," Send for the queen, and tell her that you've found the princess." One of them went running off.

They approached me. "She does look beautiful with the roses right next to the bench." That was very nice. They didn't even have to say it. They didn't think I could hear them.

Then I heard a skirt. Mother. I heard her crying and then she dropped to her knees, I guess. "Oh, I tried so hard to turn her against men, but no! She still found one! Oh, Lucy! How could you do this to me?"

And then, the talking stopped. Well, I don't know actually. I just know that I fell deeper and completely lost consciousness. I just slept. And then the dreams began. They were of Mother and Cousin Louisa. My curiosity about what Mother had done must have brought the dreams on. I could now know why Louisa hated Mother so.

_Once upon a time..._

_A beautiful duchess sat, sighing. She was only eighteen, but waiting for marriage to find her. She herself had hazel eyes, reminiscent of a dark forest. She lived in a nice manor, but was just wanting someone, just one person, to see her, not her title. She had never liked uptight people herself. _

_She shook her beautiful golden head of curls, so envied by her sisters and cousins. Of course, all her older sisters were married. _

_She was sighing over a book with a red cover. The ending was so happy. Next to her sat her unfinished embroidery. Her mother glanced at her ever now and then as if to say, 'Put down the book and put your hands to work.' Mother believed in good work, for ladies, the looms, weaving, sewing, and embroidery. It was a very good thing that Henriette, the name that __did not suit her, excelled at those, being taught at a young age. She much preferred to be called by one of her middle names, Roma. It much suited her. Many of her cousins lived with her. In fact, almost all of them lived with her._ _But Roma was much too __absorbed and wrapped up in her problems. She did stand up for her family. Oh, if only she could love someone mutually!_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucy...how could you do this?"_ 'Roma'_ Henriette said to her only daughter, who was now lying on a lavish bed in her bedroom, as she had been since she had been moved from the bench outside. Some people walked by her, respectfully, watching her closely, before she had been moved. Almost like a funeral, only nobody had died. Lucy was wearing the same dress she had been wearing earlier, only now her hair was hanging down her back with no decoration. Her hair always looked like the sun at it's brightest, but all who had known her felt like it was still nighttime. Four days had passed, and Roma's face was ashen with weariness. She was tired, she had been for three days. Instead of sleeping, she came here and sat beside her daughter, weeping, wishing things were different.Her daughter was the sun._ 'You, Roma, need to_ _get some rest,'_ she told herself, then with a start, thought,_ 'Roma? I haven't been called that in years.'_ She thought back to that time.

She could not believe what her daughter had been through. _'I did push her too much. I just wanted to protect her. Nothing to be done now.' _Roma tried to be her normal self, but it was impossible. She was worried now, more than ever.

One Day Later...

Roma snuck down to Lucy's room. Roma had been wanting to see her child without people trying to comfort her by keeping her away.

When she came into the bedroom, she ran over to Lucy's side. She looked beautiful, radiant. Roma wept. Then, she peeked around, making sure that there was not a person around her. She slipped her daughter off of the bed and held her in her arms. Of course Lucy did not stir, but Roma wanted to hold her daughter in her arms. Lucy could not hold herself up, being asleep, but rather, slipped through her mother's arms and fell to her lap.

Her expression didn't change, nothing happened. She had fallen away to another world, and only her outer body remained. Nothing was left.

Roma sobbed, her tears falling onto Lilica. They just stayed where they landed; the soft rising and falling of her chest was all that moved. Roma robotically placed her daughter back on the pedestal the way she had found her.With a final swish of her skirts, Roma kissed her child and left the room.

She gave up her daughter to another dream world. _'You win, Louisa.' _

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_Roma was restless most days. She could not sit inside for all the day. She had to go out to ride her horse, Nila. How Roma loved that horse. She would be so fast she looked like liquid. _

_One day, when Roma came in from riding Nila, her cousin...her cousin...her cousin in a drab blue dress and straight black hair came up to her and asked,"Henriette, dear cousin, when are you going to be married?_ _You do not have much __more time until Aunt Elizabeth picks a rich husband for you."_

_Roma looked at her. "Cousin, I intend to find someone that will suit both me and Mother. I __just have yet to find him." She looked around at her dim surroundings, and realized that she __had never been here before. They had a very large manor. _

_"Well, cousin Henriette, I can...help you with that. I, LOUISA, have found my magical abilities."_

_Roma laughed. "You must be joking. You are only twelve."_

_Louisa gave her a smile. "No," the smile turning evil. "Come along." She swept off, and thrust a hand behind her, sending off an almost __invisible white spark, which turned to mist, onto her cousin. The mist became a fog, which went __into Roma's hazel eyes.__Almost instantly Roma's mind went blank except of one thought: tofollow Louisa. Her eyes became huge and __wide. She followed Louisa down some abandoned hallways to the dark, gloomy attic. _

_When Louisa stopped, Roma stopped. Her eyes were now glazed over, and she swayed from side __to side, not being able to control herself. She was now completely under Louisa's control. _

_Louisa's dark eyes sparkled. "I have been wanting to try out some experiments, but have __not had the chance for a...willing participant. Until now. You will do exactly what I say."_

_Roma did not blink. "Yes."_

_Louisa smiled. "First, I want to see how far under you are. Lie down."_

_Roma obediently lay down. _

"_Excellent._ _Now, sleep ina deep sleep."_

_Roma immediately fell to the floor, asleep._

_"Wake."_

_Roma's eyes burst open._

_Louisa's dark eyes glittered. "I am powerful." __Louisa quietly cackled. "Now, dear cousin, please hold this." Her hand pointed to asmall dark bracelet.__Roma got up, and placed it in her hands. She was still. _

_Louisa flicked a few switches which must have controlled the wires attached to the bracelet. She waited, and a glow came out of the bracelet. But smething went awry..._

"_Louisa?" Roma had come out of the spell by herself. "What's going on? How did I get here?"_

_Louisa said smoothly, "Why don't you remember, dear cousin?" her expression innocent and concerned. Roma's eyes clouded. "No." _

_Louisa said,"Why, cousin, you were so tired that you must have forgotten. Isn't that a beautiful piece of jewelry?"_

"_No." Roma squirmed. "Can I go back to the stables?"_

_Louisa said,"Certainly."_

_And Roma ran out._

--------------------------------------------------

Nicholas fled the castle. Lucy was safe, he knew that, but he was pretty sure that if he stayed, he would have the devastated queen to deal with. He would return, yes, but not until things had cooled over.

And then he heard the news of the palace. The palace, apparently, after exactly one week after The Kiss, had fallen under misfortune. Or fortune, in some opinions. The entire palace full of people had all turned into marble statues suddenly, while they were doing whatever they were doing. The entire palace fell silent. And then, according to some people who were brave enough to venture near the palace, the people were all there, just as they had been, frozen in place. This phenomenon was one thing that Nicholas was glad he had missed.

If only he could wake her up. Would another kiss do it? Or something else...

He would think about it.

_Roma was scared. She did not know what was wrong with her. She thought it had something to do with Louisa though. She could not quite figure it out. It was like she had a fainting spell. No other person said that she had a fainting spell. _

_And another suitor was coming today. It was one that Roma had admired, Prince Phillipe. She thought that this one might actually be interesting, since he was intelligent. But she thought that Louisa might have her eye on him __too. Oh well. With a bit of wit, Roma thought, "Face the wrath of Roma."_

_And then the prince arrived. Roma thought he was the most handsome thing she had ever seen. She thought that he had looked at her for more than the required time, as well. This thought thrilled her no end. He bowed to her like he did every other person, but when she beamed at him, his wonderful brown eyes sparkled, just for her, like they were alone. Then he moved on. She was enamored of him. A prince. And a wonderful one, at least to her. _

_Secretly, Louisa thought the same thing. She wanted him for herself. She thought that she felt him looking at her, feeling his gaze. She did not see just who was sitting behind her. Roma._

_And secretly, Phillipe and Roma would meet in the tidy kitchen gardens and they would talk to the other person, late at night, the moon and stars their only light. They met every night they had a chance, and talked about anything and everything. After the very awkward first meeting, they talked more easily, and enjoyed the other's company, and fell more and more in love. Neither acknowledged this though, thinking the other thought of them as a good friend. Though the way they held their gazes or looked at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking (yes, they both did it) would suggest otherwise. Theirs was a fast love, in just a few weeks, about five, they were both in love._

_And still Louisa would flirt with the prince, convinced she had him under her spell. _

_The prince had a ball at the manor in his honor, the night before he was to leave. He was supposed to dance with as many girls as possible. _

_And he really tried. Roma was swooning over him. _

'_I want to tell him. But what if he thinks of me just as a friend? Will he just laugh and tell me he is marrying one of my sisters or cousins? Then he can watch me die a lonely spinster. Oh, can I tell him? I must, before he leaves.'_

_This thought came quickly, and Roma knew what she must do._

_And it turned out he felt this way as well, when they went out to a small garden and shared a kiss. Roma went so weak in the knees that she had to sit on the garden bench to settle herself. She thought to herself, 'THAT was no friend's kiss.'_

_And then entered Louisa. "What are you doing out here, prince— YOU! What are you doing here, Henriette?"_

"_I am...um...spending some time getting to know Prince Phillipe."_

"_You've been kissing! You two were KISSING!" Louisa went red then white with fury. _

_Then very quietly Louisa said in a madly calm voice," Your child, your firstborn, will face my wrath. For now, you are spared."_

_And she disappeared._

_Roma saw less _and_ less of Louisa. In fact, at one point, she believed Louisa to have left. She left without a trace._

_Until her firstborn's christening. _

Suddenly a new dream came, related to the dream that had just taken place.

This one from a different point of view.

Louisa's.

THAT FOOL. She did not know who she was but oh that Henriette was going to pay for luring Phillip away. From her, Louisa!

Louisa just stood there, watching them murmur sweet nothings to each other. She glowered at them, but knew what would happen in the future: their child would suffer for them. And she knew that for them, that would cut deeper. So much deeper

There. Lucy's mind was freed. Until the nightmares began. They were horrid, and all Lucy wanted was to be freed from them. But she was trapped.

And this was exactly was Louisa wanted.

When the last of the people had fallen prey to the spell, the rose bushes suddenly had an uprising. Literally. The bushes stood straight and began to grow, weaving around each of the bushes until all the bushes, with all the roses turning yellow, Lucy's favorite. They formed were one huge wall of rose bushes. They grew to surround the entire castle. The thorns on the bushes suddenly grew sharper until they were like daggers.

Then, all was silent, except for the wind rustling branches every so often.

Nicholas

I found work in a small town in the near kingdom in a farm. I still did love the horses, and now I got to work all day with them. Lucy came to my mind a lot though, and I dreamed of her, scared and alone, only half-there, a ghost, beside her real body. She was pale, but still radiant.

I wish I could be there with her.

That is, until I met Jessica, who was real, where Lucy could only be in my dreams.

Suddenly, in that place caught between life and death, Lucy appeared. She was beside her own body. Shaking, she looked down and noticed that she was almost invisible, only a wisp of a person.

'How can this be'? She wondered, seeing that her body still breathed. She closed her eyes, and thought about Nicholas. The last person she'd seen in reality. How long had it been? What about everyone else? She walked toward the door, but when she tried to put her hand on the doorknob, her hand fell through it. Lucy slipped through the door. In the hallway, she saw not aperson. 'Is this really happening? Has life gone on without me'? But then she stepped into a sewing room, and saw fivestatues of ladies sittingdelicately in their chairs, still clutching their embroidery. She saw the needle, like a small dagger, had fallen from one of their hands. She picked it up, surprised. 'How can I pick this up when I cannot touch anything else?' The world spun around her, and her thoughts became so crowded that her thoughts surfaced, and she told the tale.

How can I be like this? No other person can do this, walk through things, walk through all these marble statues that were once people. I suppose that there are people still inside of them though.. I wanted to see the garden, to touch it. I went to the roses, to find them still perfect. I burst into such ecstasy that I tripped over a small rock...Then I saw the huge wall of yellow roses that now surrounded the palace. Could I get through those? I wondered.

Nicholas. Gardens. I wondered if he had fallen prey to this horrid spell. I flew-literally- around the gardens, observing some gardener statues, standing still over theirbeautiful plants. Strange how only living-or once living- things stayed the same, while everything else aged with passing time. I went into the eerily quiet castle and searched. He had escaped. He was still awake. He could help me. I could not bear to try and find my mother, my father.

I needed to get out of this dusty, aging prison. I needed him. But when I went through the hedge, I was overcome with the same fatigue that I had faced when I was first asleep. I went tiredly back to my body, and collapsed inside in sleep.

About ten hours later, I came back to consciousness. If I couldn't leave the castle by that way, then I would find another. I thought for a few minutes. Maybe I can contact him...

I thought of his face, his laugh, his kiss...

Then timidly, I said,"Nicholas?"

"Who-what-what magic is this?"

"A horrid spell, that's what. It's me, Lucy."

"LUCY? Are you awake?"

"No. It's like I am a ghost. I can leave my body and roam about the palace grounds, but I can't touch anything, except for a needle I picked up. I'm almost invisible, but not quite. It's like I got faded, or like I'm the image you see in windows of yourself. You can see through it, but you can know it's there."

"Oh. How?"

"I don't know. I don't know how long it's been either. I can't leave the palace, or at least not yet. I've been lying in sleep, wasting away. I guess this is how I'm kept from doing that."

"But you're under a spell. You don't age. It's been almost three years, by the way."

"Where have you been?"

"I'm working in a farm in Tritania. The whole palace has suffered. I narrowly escaped it. You haven't aged. No person has, well now they are stautes. Neither have the plants."

"I don't like this. It's so quiet. I wish I could be with you. Maybe I can. I've been popping myself from place to place. I've been from the highest tower to the garden in less than one second. My body is only a place for me to stop and rest. I can't be in my body anymore. It's like I'm not connected to it. Only when I get in the exact position of my body and close my eyes do I get into it. And I still only sleep. I'm miserable."

"Well think about me. Maybe then you can be with me. I'm on a farm in Tritania, like I said. Try it."

"Okay. Think. Think."

I thought even more about Nicholas and his green eyes and his smile and his kiss. I thought about being with him, in his arms. I closed my eyes.

But when I opened them I was in a very different place. A farm.

Next to me was Nicholas.

The sheer joy of seeing him again made me fling myself at him in a hug.

A hug?

I could touch him!

"Nicholas!"

"Lucy!"

Then he whispered to me," Follow me."

I followed him to a sparsely decorated barn. He closed the door and turned around to me. I smiled and flung myself at him again. He held me tightly.

"Oh I finally feel warm again." I sighed in happiness.

"You're-You're- I can see right through you."

"I know."

"But you're still beautiful. A bit paler and well... Certainly lighter, but you're still you."

"I'm just so happy to see you!"

He smiled and reached down to clasp my hands. Then he kissed me.

Sheer heaven. I could have stayed like that forever. It wasn't quite as passionate as our first kiss, but it was still nice.

Happiness.

Someone can see me! Someone like Nicholas.

Then he stopped for a second. He said, "I love you, Princess Lucy Aurelia Roma of Tianta. I love you so much. I knew that someday I would meet some girl and marry her, but I never knew it would be..."

I finished. "Someone like you."

We kissed but I faded to nothing mid-kiss. "Nicholas," my voice a whisper," I have to go back now."

"I see. Come back later. Please. I need you."

"I need you more. Sleep...I need to sleep."

I felt the same pinpricks of numbness that I felt the first time I slept. Then, nothing. I was unconscious.

I couldn't leave my body again for a long time, it seemed. My internal clock had stopped altogether, so I could not tell. Time seemed to stand still. I could not wait to be normal, to live truly again. This was like being an angel, I found out. I could not exactly touch people ( except for Nicholas) unaffected by the spell, but I knew that they felt a sudden burst of warmth. I traveled a bit around the town. At one point, a child, a little girl with brown curls, was playing in the middle of the road, and a cart came through. I soared through, and embraced the child. I whispered," Sweet, run to the side of the road." She looked up and around, and then, moved off. She ran to her mother, I suppose, and said, "An angel just spoke to me!" I smiled. I took to this child. I went back to her and embraced her again. She smiled at the woman and said, "She's holding me now." The woman took off her work apron and said," Oh, hush now, Nina. Now go in for a bit of lunch." She looked up right at me and said," Please let me see you. I want to see your wings." I smiled at her and tried my best to please her, as no person was around. I could see my arms around her, so I knew she had seen me. She said, "But where are your wings?" And then I whispered in her ear, "You don't need wings to fly." Then I kissed her thin cheek and flew away, letting myself be seen by her, my wingless self going above the house. I saw her family go in for lunch and then she said, "The prettiest girl just spoke to me, and then she flew away. She had hair like the sun, Mama! And she had pretty blue eyes. She was like an angel!"

The child's mother looked up at that. "That sounds like the princess. Nina," the mother turned from the stove," I think the princess has let herself be seen."

Nina looked questioning. "What do you mean?"

Her mother told her my story, saying ," Nina, she has been asleep for that long. Her spirit must be lonesome. I suppose, she could be an angel. She was so sweet to the public as well. She was not stuffy at all. It's a shame only a few people still remember her story."

I smiled at that.

Nina asked," What was her name, Mama?"

Her mother smiled. "Lucy. Princess Lucy. And only a spindle's prick can wake her. Nina...can you still see her?"

Nina looked around to the noonday sun was shining through the window that I leaned into. I let the sun show my shadow. Nina beamed. "She's right there."

She pointed. Her mother looked there. "Princess Lucy," she curtsied,"If you wish to wake soon, aneedle should be brought to your bedside and your true love should take your left index finger and prick it on the needle. With onedrop of blood you, and your palace, shall awaken."

I allowed myself to be seen by the both of them. Her mother's eyes widened in shock. I was only visible in the sunlight. "Thank you kindly. I shall remember this, and reward you when I awaken. Now I know that I'm not an angel. I'm just waiting to awaken." With that I became invisible again and flew away back to my body, exhausted, but planning.

As soon as I was able, I thought about Nicholas and where he was. Soon enough I was over there, right next to his shoulder. With my shoulder touching his, I was instantly renewed my energy. "Nicholas."

He turned, smiled, and said, "Over here."

We went back to the barn and I said to him, "To wake me from this, I found out that my true love needs to take aneedle and prick my finger. One drop of blood will release me and the palace from this spell."

He thought. "Okay. I suppose that I could do that-" He stopped and looked somewhere behind me. I became invisible and looked behind me. There was a dark-haired girl standing in the doorway, looking at him with a pout on her face. Her green dress was not made for work. Her sultry voice purred,"Nicholas. There you are. Father sent me to find you and I thought that we could maybe- relive last night." She paused, a smile playing on her poised lips. "Don't you want to?"

I was shaking. I didn't look at his face, that two-timing beetle. My hands clenched to fists and I floated midair, keeping my cool.

I turned my body to face him finally after a minute, and icily said, "Well, go. You do want to. Leave me be."

He looked at the air behind me, and then walked over to that girl. He took her hand, not giving me a last glance. And they left me in that forsaken barn. How could he do that? Just walk away. Nothing's wrong. No. No. I just got dumped, I really haven't found my true love, and my entire palace -people I love and cherish- are under a spell-which includes me-, so I can't be with them! And I can't truly be with someone else! No. Nothing's wrong. Not a thing. Nothing.

I quickly closed my eyes and thought of a cool waterfall where I wouldn't be heard. I wanted one with mists that caused rainbows and where only rocks are worn away by thefalling water. My head pounded. And then I was there. I saw a big, open rock. I quietly sat properly on it, and then I sank on it and sobbed harder than I had ever sobbed. How could I have ever thought that I loved him? Mother. I wanted her to pat me on the back, and hug me, and tell me he was slime. Well, she wouldn't tell me that. She would tell me there was one I would love far greater than him. I looked at the beautiful water. I wished to touch it, swim in the cool waters. I got up and went to the water's edge.

Then I jumped in. My skirts billowed around me, though I was only a reflection in the water. The cool water- I could feel it, but I could breathe. I rose to the surface, andsilently looked at the surrounding forest. I sank to the bottom and cried, the tears leaving no mark. My hair swirled around me, and I lay down, sleepy. My eyes fluttered shut, and I thought about what my real true love should look like. He would still have dark hair, but only with a small wave on the ends. It wouldn't be that dark either. It would be pure, true brown. And his eyes would be blue, not the color of jealousy. He would be tall, but not a giant. He would be able to make me laugh. He would be loyal and strong in his faith and sweet. But not perfect. I wanted flaws. I wantednot a perfectboy. Innocence. He would love me too.

I got up out of the water, slowly and got back in the dress. Strange thing was that I was completely dry. I faded from the scene of tranquility back into my body to sleep. For how long, I did not know.

Time went by, but slowly. I got up, though, one day, and decided to find the one right for me. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, in the corner of my view, there was a smallmap that showed me where to go. I set off out the high tower window. I flew for a while, washed with mixed emotions. Then mymap showed me the way. I flew in a descending circle, and became fully invisible as I walked through a house. I knew which person it was immediately.

He had regular, true brown hair with a little wave on the ends, was tall, but not too tall, and as I peered closer, I saw blue eyes. In them I saw innocence. He looked about my age too. He was beautiful. I did not fall in love with him immediatly though.

Is this truly him?I thought that did not exist. I already felt more strongly about him than I did about Ni- I mean, the green-eyed beetle.

He was reading a book, and I gently lifted it from his grasp, both to get his attention and to see what it was called. Greek Myths. I loved those.

I wrapped myself back into invisibility. I stood by the open window.

"Greek Myths. Those are wonderful. Have you read of Andromeda?"

He looked into the wind, which is where my whisper had entered his ear.

"Well, yes, but is this a trick? A fairy, perhaps? And it was wonderful. One of my favorites."

"No, no, I play no tricks. I am not a fairy. I am like Andromeda, stuck in a bad place.

"I am the Princess Lucy. I am in a sleeping spell, but can go out of my body from time to time...Well my mind can."

"Princess Lucy? You are the Sleeping Beauty? You were just a story, except to the people in your kingdom. That was fabled to happen about ten years ago. What may I help you with?"

"I was just about to ask you of a favor. Could you come to my castle and help me awaken?"

"Yes, of course. I'm tired of sitting around anyway."

"I will help guide you there. I will have to return to my body and rest, but I could still find you."

"Well, okay. And I woke up this morning and thought I would have nothing to do. Now I'm on a Great Quest." He said this like it should be capitalized, and punctuated it further by standing up and trying to look bold.

"You look ridiculous, but it made me laugh, so I'll just forget that for accepting my Great Quest."I said it the same way he had.

He laughed out loud.

I liked him already. The air was filled with... was it happiness? I don't know what it was.

And frankly I didn't care.

I guided him, and as he came closer, we grew closer, and I knew what real love was. Nicholas the Beetle had been puppy love. But Julian...he was so much more. He was my everything.

Did he feel it too?

Having my map in my vision, I easily guided him, and fell more and more continually in love with him.

I helped him the last bit when he was tired by picking him up, and flying with him, turning him invisible.

"Grab my hand! You can fly!"

"This is one thing I never thought I 'd go through." Looking around, and as we were in the countryside, he yelled out,"YIPPEE!" I burst out laughing.

I would not let him see me. I wanted to see if he'd love my inside first. And right now there was not much he was able to see.

"Julian, I'll put you back down now because I see my palace and the town right over that hill." He landed on the hill, and walked on like nothing had happened. Flying? Him? Never happened.

Then I saw the palace again. "When...when did that happen?"

A great thicket of thorns had chosen that moment to surround the castle, and there were yellow roses covering it entirely. It had been a neat wall of thornslast time I had seen it. They had grown unruly, and it was now three times the size it had been. "Oh...my..." I said, for lack of better things to say.

Julian saw it, but puffed up his chest, and said,"Piece of cake."

It had to make me laugh.

Nicholas could never had made me feel like this.

He strode past the town casually, as though he were going to pop into the bakery for a cake, instead of save the palace, and me.

When he came to the huge thorns, he began to attack them. But the thorns attacked back. Icame with him, though, and as if they could see me, the thorns slowly backed off. I reached down to him, and touched his arm, giving him all my energy. "A needle..." I said to him as I faded back into my body, spent, but glad to have helped him and the kingdom. I could see him looking weirdly at the thorns, sword still at his side, like he was waiting for a surprise attack. But none came. He opened the front gate, and I saw his surprised face, those pure eyes, the good in them.

He looked surprised to see that the gardens were not overgrown, but perfectly manicured. After the thorns, I suppose that he would think it wartorn.

Julian went to the door, and opened it, finding all the statues. He looked around,seeing thestaircase, and took it, shaking his head when he saw a statue going down the staircase. I saw him pause at each of the rooms. In one he paused, and went in, and quickly came back out. Then he went farther and farther up the stairs. Up to the tallest tower,which was incidentally my bedroom,where I was awaiting him on my silky bed. This was his first real sight of me, and I saw him pause and look at me with a look in his eyes I had never seen given to me. It made my heart turn over, in a pleasant way. Then I saw him come closer to my bed, and he was holding a needle. He gave me that look again, and tentativelyhe stroked my face with his hand. He picked up my hand, though I did not feel it, and...

My eyes opened. Instantly the sun poured into my vision, and I almost had to close them again. I wanted to close them so badly, but I didn't. I was still lying back, and Julian was still holding my hand. There was a small drop of blood, but there was no mark. The blood had rolled down my palm, and I made my hand move to hold his. Then I sat up and kissed him. It felt good to move, really move again -though I can't say I wasn't more than a bit stiff. He kissed me back, and I knew -this is what love is. Real love. I pulled back gently, hearing the castle stir, feeling the spell lift, pulling at the ends of my hair, and making the needle glint. But all I saw was Julian.

"You know, you could have told me how beautiful you were," he said, pretending to look annoyed.

I said,"Well, I wanted to see if you'd love me for me first. Unlike that slime boy, Nicholas. We should go down. "

"Nice nickname."

"Thanks."

He held out his arm, and I accepted it.

"To really feel you," we both said at the same time. I smiled at him. He returned the smile, his eyes smiling too. We had entered the throne room, where both my parents were stretching. Iguess that's what being a statue for twelve years willdo for you. Mother's eyes opened wider when she saw me, and more importantly, on the arm of a stranger.

"LUCY," she sighed, getting up and holding out her arms. I smiled at Julian, then ran into her arms. She started to cry, and stoked my hair. Father came over too, and I kissed his cheek. He whispered in my ear,"I missed you." And I said back,"I missed you more." And then I went back to Julian and I saw Mama looking at me and him together. She came over and asked.

I said,"It's really a long story."

Mama said, "I have an open ear."

Then out came my story.

Unlike The Green-Eyed Two-Timer, Julian really cared about me as a whole. And when I looked in his eyes, I could see my forever. I know it's corny, but I could see myself in his eyes.

That was pretty much it, for my story, the one that made me famous. But it was not all of my life.

Julian and I remained faithful over the years, and we are still very much in love. We have had three children, Princess Aurelia, Prince Phillipe, and Princess Roma, each one lovely and sharp-witted.

And just for your information, Julian and I are now King Julian and Queen Lucy- but we don't lord it over everyone else. That would be uncalled for.

You can call my ending happy, but it really isn't an ending. I am still living. My life after the sleep has been very nice, yes, but I suppose that isn't what's important. What is important is to enjoy life as best you can, to be happy to touch things, be normal, not be treated as though you are a china cup and saucer, breaking easily.

In short, be glad that there wasn't a revenge-seeking cousin with powers at YOUR christening.

_THE END_

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- So I hope everyone liked this, and I hope that it's as much fun to read as it was to write. Please Review, people! You know you want to! dreamer303**


End file.
